Outdoor lighting fixtures are typically subjected to rain, dirt, sprinklers, and general weathering by the elements. In addition, lighting fixture lenses mounted at or near ground level may be further subjected to impact, pressure, abrasion and possibly pooling of water. It is thus, important that lenses be durable, and that lenses be readily replaceable, since some lenses may inevitably fail under certain circumstance. For example, lighting fixtures mounted flush with the ground in an area of heavy foot or automobile traffic are more prone to lens damage.
Prior art lenses are typically glued, epoxied, or otherwise permanently mounted within a bezel. Glues and epoxies often fail as a result of the different thermal expansion properties of the bezel, lens, and glue or epoxy. Failure of such glues, breakage of a lens, or compromise of a lens seal typically calls for replacement of the costly bezel-lens combination or of the entire light. Lens bezels are typically ornamental and are, therefore, relatively expensive compared to the lens or seal components. Attempted reuse of a bezel with a broken glued-in lens is problematic, where the old lens and glue must be removed before adhesion of the replacement lens to ensure proper sealing and aesthetics.
The useable life of prior lighting systems is too often limited either functionally or financially by the limited durability of lenses that are not independently or easily replaceable. Accordingly, there is a need for a lens retaining and sealing device enabling convenient and inexpensive replacement of lenses and lens seals and that overcome other limitations of the prior art.